Aylesbury, my city of love
by Luvpercy4ever
Summary: Annabeth and the gang lives in Aylesbury, England. When the new kid from the US comes to town what will happen? No demigods or gods. Percabeth and maybe Thalico
1. How'd you get in my house

Hi I'm Lo. This is my first fanfic so it will suck. But what can you do?

Disclaimer: I will say this only once. If I own PJO Percabeth would not be in Tartarus.

* * *

"Annabeth, Annie wake up! It's time for school!" Thalia, my best friend screamed.

"Thalia," I asked, stretching and climbing out of my warm bed, "how'd you get in my house?" She gave me her 'you're seriously asking me that' look.

"You left you're window open. So I climbed up the tree and into you're room."

"K." I said, grabbing a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom to get changed. You're probably wondering why I wasn't too bothered about Thalia sneaking into my room. Well the reason is that we have been doing it since we were 8. Except now our parents know about it and allow it. "Thalia, you didn't have to climb up the tree. You the key to my house" I called through the bathroom door.

"I know but that's no fun!" She replied. I laughed and opened a drawer. I pulled out my hairbrush, ignoring the makeup my stepmum gave me for Christmas, yuck I hate makeup. I pulled my brush through my blonde curly hair a couple of times then put in a low ponytail to keep it out of my face. As I came out of the bathroom Thalia shouted, "race ya downstairs." She then ran out my room. I chased after to see her taking the steps downstairs three at a time. I jumped on the banister and skidded down perfectly, overtaking her halfway down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen, Thalia hot on my heels. When I reached the table I skidded to a halt. Unfortunately Thalia wasn't as skilled at stopping in socks on a stone floor so she ran into me. We landed with thump on the floor. Although it hurt we both got up laughing. I jumped up and grabbed a muffin throwing another to Thalia.

"Come on," I said walking out of the kitchen, "Nico and Grover will be waiting."

"I know, I know. I'm coming!" Thalia replied. As I walked out the front door I shouted bye to my parents then carried on eating my muffin as I walked to the two boys waiting at the end of the path.


	2. Rich kid

I'm baaack! And I'm still not Rick Riordan *sigh* anywho to the story! (And this chapter's a little longer)

* * *

"Hey guys!" Grover said as we reached the boys. We turned down the street and walked along the dirt path to school.

"Hey," I said, kicking up dust as I walked. "Looking forward to a new year?"

"What do you think?" Nico said sarcastically. He was wearing a what used to be white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a over sized aviators jacket.

"I heard there's a new kid in our year!" Grover said. "He and his family moved into the between mine and 'Beth's."

"Well I hope he's cool." Thalia said, playing with the blue streak in her black hair.

"What? Are we not good enough?" Nico asked, feigning annoyance.

"Nope" was her simple reply. "Oh, and Annabeth," I looked at her in surprise. "I hate to break it you, but you kinda need shoes for school!" I looked down at my bare feet as everyone laughed.

"Eh, I'll live." I said as we approached the school. A sleek black car pulled up in front of the school, music blaring. The passenger door opened and a boy with messy black hair stepped out. As he looked around I caught sight of his eyes. They were an amazing sea green. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white buttoned shirt and a school blazer. My first thought? Rich kid, definitely doesn't belong here. He walked up the steps to the school and through the doors as if he owned the place. Puh-lease everyone knows that I own the school (that was sarcasm if you hadn't noticed).

"That's the new kid?" Nico said.

"Well there goes my hopes of a cool friend." Thalia said

"He looks like a snobby rich kid who walks around like he owns the world. I bet he can't even climb a tree." I said.

"Come on, guys. You don't even know him." Grover said

"He drove to school. Correction, someone drove him to school. If he's our next door neighbour like you said, then it would take him about 30 seconds to walk here." I pointed out to Grover.

"I stand with what I said before, we don't even know him." Grover argued

"I also stand with what I said before, there goes my chance of a cool friend." Thalia shrugged.

"No one answered my question!" Nico complained. We did what we did the first time. We ignored him and walked into school.

As we passed the office the secretary, Ms. Gren, called us in. When we stepped in to the office we saw the new kid standing awkwardly in the corner. Oh, great. We're going to have to...

"...show Mister Jackson here around the school. He has the same schedule as all of you." Ms Gren finished. Well, at least it meant Grover, Nico, Thalia, and I have the same schedule. I just hope 'mister Jackson' isn't as much of a brat as seems. But the way he's looking at me begs to differ.

"Come on," Thalia said gesturing for him to follow, "we haven't got all day. I'm sorry to break it to ya but you don't get to choose when class starts." We all followed her out of th office, Grover mumbling about how he needs to find friends who aren't as rude. I looked over at Nico who was smirking at Thalia. I bet they already have a plan for how to bring this 'mister Jackson' down to earth. And I for one would love to be a part of it. To all you people who live in city are probably wondering why we're so quick to judge, but the truth is if 'mister Jackson' here doesn't become a country boy fast... well let's just say I hope he doesn't mind getting his hands, and shirt, dirty.


	3. Friends?

"So where are you from?" I asked as we walked to class. We being me and 'Percy Jackson'. Apparently when Ms Gren said we had the same schedule it meant Percy and I had the same schedule with a few classes with the others.

"New York." He said curty. Jeez, I'm only trying to make conversation here. No need to be rude.

"What's it like there?" I asked, feigning interest.

"A lot better than this trash heap." He scoffed looking around in disgust. I spun around slowly on my heel so I was facing him. He did not just say that.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said this place looks like the inside of a garbage truck." He said sneering at me.

That was it. I had had enough of his rude comments. "Look I don't know what it's like in New York but around here people don't like stuck up jerks like you. No one not even a rich city boy talks about my home like that. So why don't you keep your big fat trap shut and mabye you can make some friends. Okay, honey?" I said the last part sickly sweet. Then I stormed off leaving a very shocked Percy behind.

* * *

I swear the teachers are out to get me. In every class I've had to sit with Percy all because of a stupid seating chart. The party is that Percy just wrong leave me alone. I absolutely hate it.

Finally I made to science, the last class of the day. Halfway through the class Percy slid a sheet of paper onto my desk . It has a note on it. I knew he wouldn't give up so I sighed and read it. (Bold is Percy. Italics is annabeth)

**Sorry for being so rude. I'm just a bit annoyed with my parents making me move half way around the world. Friends?**

_A bit annoyed? But sure friends_.

**So do you know anything to do around here?**

_Yea there the river. Do you wanna go see it?_

**Sure. And you do know you're bare foot right?**_**  
**_

_Yup. Meet me by my locker after school._

Just then the final bell rang. I quickly passed the paper to Percy then hurried out the room to my locker. Time to show Percy how to have fun in the country. I joined Percy by the path outside school and we set off down the dirt path to the river.


End file.
